


I wanna Soak Up The Sun

by TwistedIllusions



Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: After Dave was shot, Art, Beach Day, Dave is a merman lol, Dave is super tiny in real life so I’m not mad at how he came out, Dave is the best step daddy ever!, Family fun, I cannot draw scars to save my life sorry lol, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves is a dad, Klaus and Dave are Married, Klaus and Dave as a family, Other, Riley is 4 here, Riley is Klaus’s daughter, after Klaus’s diagnosis, daddy!klaus, i adore their little family, im sure you can tell lol, it is so fun to draw them!!, step-daddy!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: Darn it I've been in a drawing mood lately lol so here is a picture I drew for Chapter 2 of "I Promised That I Would Never Leave You" Klaus, Dave and Riley having a little photo-op fun at the beach ;)
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687972
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Klaus is a DAD





	I wanna Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Promised That I Would Never Leave You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200821) by [TwistedIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions). 



> I liked the other drawing better but this one was pretty cute too and I wanted to draw it the moment I wrote it in the story haha so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dave's head is the size of a quarter so I'm not mad at this haha they're such a cute family!! Also, Riley's eyes are blue but they looked green when I took the picture?! Sorry haha


End file.
